An ultrasound device generally includes a transducer probe, a processing unit, transducer pulse controls and input and output elements in order to acquire, process and display the data received by the ultrasound device. The transducer probe is placed against an object to be probed and then produces sound waves and receives the echoes in order to generate data related to the object being probed.
Ultrasonic testing is a form of non-destructive testing that is used in a variety of industries and on a variety of materials. As an example, ultrasonic testing can used to test the thickness or integrity of a material or object. In one particular case, ultrasonic testing can be used to test fiber reinforced plastics such as those used in tanks and pipes.
In some applications, such as, for example, storage or transmission of chemicals, accurate ultrasonic testing of tanks and pipes can be very important in order to allow the longest life of the tanks or pipes while also ensuring safety such that the tanks or pipes do not leak or break.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide an improved transducer for ultrasonic testing.